


The Illusion of Living

by EZGMR555



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-27
Updated: 2018-10-27
Packaged: 2019-06-10 01:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15280659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EZGMR555/pseuds/EZGMR555
Summary: "There's nothing wrong with dreaming. Wishing for the impossible is just human nature. That's how I got started. Just a pencil and a dream. We all want everything without even having to lift a finger. They say you just have to believe."Belief can make you succeed. Belief can make you rich. Belief can make you powerful."Why with enough belief, you can even achieve death itself."Now that... is a beautiful and positively silly thought."- Joey Drew





	The Illusion of Living

Soon.


End file.
